Silva Khopesh Serge
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30847 |no = 1460 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 148 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 12, 23, 26, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114 |normal_distribute = 9, 7, 9, 7, 18, 16, 13, 11, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 23, 26, 29, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122 |bb_distribute = 9, 4, 3, 11, 4, 3, 19, 16, 11, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 23, 26, 29, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 9, 4, 3, 10, 4, 3, 17, 12, 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 23, 26, 29, 32, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |ubb_distribute = 7, 4, 3, 3, 8, 4, 3, 3, 13, 9, 8, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = He attempted to extract vengeance against the dragon demon clan alongside Viktor's daughter, but the stories hold that he was quite reluctant to target the child of the dragon demon clan's leader. One theory holds that this conflict dulled his edge and even led to his defeat at the hands of an Elder Summoner in Grand Gaia. Had his days in Ishgria changed him more deeply and left him callous in all matters, the outcome of the battle likely would have been very different. |summon = Ishgria...is hell. But that's why it makes people stronger. I grew stronger. How about you? |fusion = Who do you want me to kill? Since you're giving me power, that must mean you want something for it, right? |evolution = I've already let go of emotion... If I hadn't, there's no way I could've survived in Ishgria! | hp_base = 6180 |atk_base = 2612 |def_base = 2075 |rec_base = 2199 | hp_lord = 8034 |atk_lord = 3236 |def_lord = 2594 |rec_lord = 2736 | hp_anima = 9151 |rec_anima = 2438 |atk_breaker = 3534 |def_breaker = 2296 |def_guardian = 2892 |rec_guardian = 2587 |def_oracle = 2445 |rec_oracle = 3183 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Divine Annihilation |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rates & considerably boosts BB gauge when damage dealt exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 150% Crit, 20% BC, HC & fills 7 BC after 30,000 damage |bb = Stark Demise |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, enormously boosts own BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def of Earth types for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% BC efficacy, 100% Atk, Def for Earth types, 60% Crit & fills own BB gauge by 50 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 14 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 660 |sbb = Fallen Conclusion |sbbdescription = 18 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), fills own BB gauge to max, considerably boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 500% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 100% self Atk, Def, 60% self crit rate & 50% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 1000~2500 |ubb = Annihilation Game |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and critical damage for 3 turns, adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 300% Crit, 50% chance Sparks deal 150% extra damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Merciless Slash |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts critical damage & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 30846 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill3_cat = Critical |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 30% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_2_note = +40% boost. 70% boost total |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth elements to attack effect |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def boost for Earth types effect to SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost for Earth types effect |omniskill4_3_note = 120% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 60% Crit |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 8 BC |notes = *''Khopesh'' is an Egyptian curved sickle-sword adopted from the Canaanites. They are favored as the weapon of choice of the Pharaoh and its protectors in Ancient Egypt. |addcat = Karl's Origin |addcatname = Serge2 }}